


Beltane Surprise

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane Festival, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attends a Beltane festival, where something unexpected happens. When he is sick after, what has happened to him and will everything be alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltane Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** M/M relationship, MPreg  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is my first fic of this type, so I'm a little nervous. But generally I'm just super excited about it. Please leave me comments so I know how everyone feels about it. Written using a ton of prompts from my little notebook of prompts but starting with “You were flirting with death and you should have been flirting with me.”  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

May first. Basically a year after the Battle for Hogwarts and the end of the war. Celebrations were happening all across the United Kingdom. Everyone wanted to remember the lives lost in the war. They wanted to thank all those that had fought. They wanted to get a glimpse of 'The Savior'.

But one celebration was different. It wasn't about the way. It wasn't about the 'Chosen One'. It was about renewing life, carrying on, renewal. It was the one celebration that attracted many of those oh-so-popular war heroes.

The two large bonfires burned brightly in the dark night. The people gathered around them danced merrily, laughter ringing through the clearing. Everyone was wandless, having left them at home because they all knew their wands would not be needed at this celebration. Plus there were plenty of spells in place to prevent any danger to those gathered. Slowly the crowd thinned as they paired up and disappeared into the surrounding forest, celebrating in a rather traditional and organic way.

I watched from a distance, having never seen a Beltane Festival before. My friends had been one of the first couples to disappear into the trees. I had expected this since the moment Hermione had first explained what the fertility festival was all about. I had to admit that it was an odd place for a homosexual, but it was better than any of my other invites. Plus, I was enjoying seeing all my friends having such a wonderful time. We all deserved a little carefree fun.

As midnight neared I finally stood up and made my way closer to the fires. Very few people were still in the clearing but those that remained seemed to be in a sort of trance as they continued to dance around the flames. I walked slowly through the two bonfires, letting the energy of the festival flow through me.

I stopped suddenly, feeling an overwhelming rush of what I can only believe was ancient magic. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths through my nose, hoping to clam my mind. Footsteps approached but I didn't open my eyes, sure that there was no threat to me at such a peaceful festival. The fingers were cold and I shivered slightly as they brushed against my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked directly into deep grey orbs, gasping at the intensity of the look there.

“Come with me,” the man urged. His eyes made me want to follow. So I did.

As I followed the all-too-familiar blond head I couldn’t help remembering the last time I had walked into a forest, one year ago. Then, I had been walking calmly to my death. Now, I wasn't sure what was coming but I found that I was less afraid then I had ever been before. I wanted to see what he was really like, wanted to see how he acted when his mask was down.

We stopped a fair distance into the trees. The light from the bonfires barely reaching us. He turned and once again I looked into those grey eyes, waiting for him to speak. We watched each other in silence for a long moment before he finally whispered, “Touch me.”

I stepped closer to him, reaching out a hand and tracing my fingers lightly across his soft lips before trailing them around his neck to hold the back of his head. He leaned in and our lips met in searing kiss. A kiss unlike any I had ever experienced before. My head swam as his tongue traced my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened up to him and our tongues met and tangled, stealing the last of my breath. I had to pull back to breathe and I rested my forehead against his. “Draco,” I breathed.

“Harry.”

My heart skipped a beat at the reverent way he said my name. I took a deep breath and crashed our lips together again. His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing our bodies together. He began to rock his body against mine, slowly, a sweet torture I would have never grown tired of.

His mouth left mine to move slowly to my neck, trailing light kisses across my jaw line. I tipped my head to give him better access. Taking advantage of my movement, his mouth began to travel up and down my neck, raining it with countless whispers of kisses. Then he reached my ear and his tongue frolicked out of his lips to trace it slowly, tenderly, until he was ready to take the lobe in his mouth and nibble it gently. Eventually his teeth grew tired of tickling my skin and he gently sucked my earlobe.

“You're so beautiful,” he whispered against my neck, his hot, moist breath caressing my flesh.

I moaned and the hand that was still hanging by my side moved up to grip his shoulder lightly. I twisted my head a bit to let my lips take rest on his hair, sighing his name into the darkness. His hands slid leisurely up my sides only to crawl downward again. Then up again, under my shirt this time. My arms wrapped fully around him, eliciting soft moans from his delicious mouth with a slow back rub. His hands tugged my shirt upward, breaking the contact between his mouth and my neck. He dropped my shirt to the ground before pulling his own off and letting it fall next to mine.

We pressed our bare chests together, gasping quietly. His hands gripped my hips and pulled my body even closer somehow. Our lips met again, tongues tangling in a fierce battle for dominance. I resumed my slow back rub, feeling each muscle tense and then relax with every soft stroke. His hands started moving again, rubbing gently across my stomach and up my chest before waltzing to my back. His fingers, which had been cold before, warmed up quickly and reached incredibly his temperatures that left tingling and burning trails on my skin.

I clung to him desperately, my body quivering in ecstasy. It felt so good to have him in may arms. Our mouths parted again, his lips once again finding my neck. Driven mad by the passionate works his mouth was performing flawlessly over my neck, I suddenly went from tamed and quiet to aggressive and I dived forward to kiss his ear, nibbling it ever go gently. He gripped me tighter, blowing his breath in my ear in a sensuous moan. Suddenly, silky skin was cruelly subtracted from my mouth and the hot moisture flicking my ear traveled over my face toward my lips, where it stopped, forcing my to open eyes I hadn't even realized I'd closed.

“Draco..”

“Harry...” He smiled a predatory smirk that made me feel weak and helpless. “You're shivering so hard.”

I hadn’t realized it but I was. Not because of any chill (the air in to forest was pleasantly warm without being too humid) but because of the things he was making me feel. I shook my head, staring into his eyes again. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I'm not sure what made me ask it, but I did. “Will it be the same after this?” I wanted to voice my fear that this could ruin the tentative friendship we had established over the past several months but I couldn't trust my voice any more.

He shrugged, his eyes dancing from mine to my lips and back. “I don't know. Do you want everything to be the same or do you want it?” he asked me slowly, in a low seductive tone that seemed to tremble with desire and anxiety.

“It,” I breathed.

His eyes feel on my lips again and he tilted his head, opening that magical mouth of his slowly, a flash of pink darting out to wet a pair of suddenly dry lips. His eyes drifted back to mine again, as if to ask permission. The permission those grey eyes searched for was gladly conceded when I closed the tiny gap between us once more, pressing my lips to him and closing my eyes. My mind suddenly fogged by his intoxicatingly wild smell.

This kiss was more hungry and passionate than the others. It held a faint hint of fear as well, of veiled nervousness and inane curiosity as well as barely shelved need. His lips were like water to me; I don't know how I could have lived until then without savoring his sweet taste. His tongue probed my mouth and explored it hungrily, as if to claim it. Then he slowed down the pace, exploring every inch of my mouth. I eagerly tasted his sensuous lips, wanting more and more with every touch. Just the sensation of his tongue slowly exploring my mouth was enough to make my groin grow hard, if it hadn't been hard already.

Without breaking the kiss I waved a hand outward from his skin in a small arch, conjuring a thick mattress on the ground just behind him. I broke the kiss, grinning when he frowned at me. I pushed against his shoulders gently and together we fell onto the mattress, chuckling softly. His eyes looked at me in awe when we landed on softness, amazed at my careless use of such powerful magic.

“Draco...”

“Harry...”

Our voices melted and mingled, transforming into a husk musical tune that echoed in the darkness. I rocked my hips down against his. He ran his fingertips over the sensitive skin of my face, tracing abstract patters over my cheeks. We rolled so that he was on top and he continued the gentle movements of his fingers, drawing every curve of my features and sending shivers down my spine. My eyes slipped shut as I returned the favor by resuming my slow back rub.

He reached my hair and played in it, twisting the strands around my fingers and pulling before letting them slide through his fingers. As my heart fluttered I felt his hands slip down the back of my neck and around to trail down my chest to my stomach and then hip. I dipped my head to take a nice taste of his collar bone and crawled my hands down his chest, my fingertips barely brushing his nipples. He groaned, tipping his head back to give me better access.

I slid my mouth across to his neck, sucking the spot where neck met shoulder and probably leaving a red mark. He groaned again and slipped a knee between my legs, pushing them apart. I could feel his fingers traveling down my back and across my thighs. I obliged, letting my own hands travel over his body. I savored the suppleness of his muscles, the way they writhed under my fingertips. His skin was surprisingly soft and smooth like silk, but warm, alive.

Our hands trailed down the length of each others bodies, exploring slickly and curiously. They were searching for and remembering each and every place where one or the other would moan, committing to memory feelings and elicited reactions. Enthusiastic hands left to wander how and where they wanted, our lips met again in a soul-searing kiss that left us both breathless. He pulled away and I could feel the humid breeze of his breath brushing over my face.

“Draco...”

“Harry...”

As if of their own will my eyes opened slowly to the sight of him hovering in front of me, his cheeks flushed from the absence of oxygen, his eyes dark with desire, his lips curved up in a radiant smile. After a long moment, he pushed himself against me, pressing his hips against my groin. I gasped, taken by surprise by the sudden movement. I could feel the heat rolling off him in burning waves, enclosing my, trapping me, pinning me down to that delicious, unique moment.

“All those years you were flirting with death,” he whispered, rolling his hips against me,” and you should have been flirting with me.” Before I could form a response he was kissing me again. His hands slid down my sides again, moving to unfasten my jeans. His fingers teased the skin just under the waistband as he moved down my body. He ran his tongue down my chest, stopping briefly to caress my nipples before continuing down my stomach all the way to my pants. When he reached my jeans his hand slid all the way down my hips and legs, carrying the jeans away, along with my boxers.

He stood up and pulled off his own trousers so that he was standing in front of me, proud and enchanting in all his glory. He knelt over me, allowing his body to slide down against mine. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and took a hold of my upper thigh and hip. My heart raced with anticipation. As he rained kisses all across my inner thigh I slowly lost control over my sensations, my body, my mind. His hot breath and his hair brushing over my skin were enough to make me writhe shamelessly but I wanted more than that. So much more. My hands kept clenching around thin air until, finally, he met his prize. And I met mine.

With a stifled cry, my back arched and my head snapped back. I couldn't breathe. I had never felt such blissful pleasure before. One of his hands slid up my thigh, stroking the skin lovingly as it moved closer and closer to his ultimate goal. With a muttered spell I slicked his fingers with lube just as the first one breached me. I moaned loudly, the dual sensation of his mouth and finger almost too much for my already overwhelmed brain.

My hand flew down and laced through his silky blond hair as he pushed two more fingers simultaneously into me. He continued this sweet torture for quite some time as I gasped and panted. When he finally pulled away I whimpered pitifully. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me once more. I rolled us over, straddling him, grabbing his wrists and moving them above his head. I pinned them there with my magic, grinning when he gasped and looked up at his hands in alarm.

I ran a hand down his body, pinching a nipple as I went. I stroked his magnificent member a few times, coating it with lube with my will. He looked back at me finally, eyes half-lidded. I positioned him and slowly settled back, groaning at the feel of him breaching me. He struggled against my magic as he stared between our bodies in fascination. He moaned as I was fully seated on him, arching my back. He squirmed once, holding his breath in, and tried to hold still. I had closed my eyes again at some point, but his soft twitching made them flutter open and meet his gaze.

“Draco...”

“Harry...” 

I heard him sucking air through pursed lips and I slowly leaned down, resting my head in the hollow of his neck, inhaling his scent. He panted against my cheek as I nuzzled against his throat, grazing my teeth over the tender spot just behind his ear. My left hand moved to rub and pinch hard nipples while the other ran up to his wrists. I released them with a single pass of my hand, then trailed it down to rest on his ribs.

He didn't realized right away that he was free and when he finally did one of his hands reached down to caress my face while the other snaked around my waist. With carefully dosed strength he lifted me and flipped me over so that I was lying on my back and situated himself on top of me. I lopped my arms around his neck, burying my face deeper against his shoulder. He slowly began to move at the rhythm of that dance whose steps don't require teaching, for they're buried deep withing every living creature's mind, marked with burning heat and liquid fire.

He gradually brought us up to sweet bliss, waves of heat and light nearly blinding as they rushed over us. The magic of the Beltane Festival swirled around and through us, intensifying each feeling, magnifying and doubling it, sending it to echo in the very core of my being. It gave me this strange feeling of being both him and myself. My hands were savoring the feeling of ivory softness and amber-colored smoothness at the same time. I was caressing and being caressed. I was holding and being held.

I nearly sobbed when my orgasm rippled through me. He lowered his sweat-covered body over mine one last time, cupping my chin with one hand to tilt my head up for a long taste of kiss bruised lips as he spilled his seed inside me.

“Draco...”

“Harry...”

I smiled up at him, rolling us both onto our sides. He smiled back at me; his eyes suddenly clear. Sparkling, rippling, untarnished and deep, fascinating and enchanting. He gently took my hand and kissed each fingertip lightly before twining his fingers around mine. I nuzzled closer to him, feeling my smile grow wider.

We lay like that for a while, watching the flickering of the distant bonfires through the trees, delighting in the aftermath of the most wonderful orgasms. Eventually the festival called to us, beckoning us back to the clearing. We moved in comfortable silence, slowly gathering our clothes and redressing. He smiled at me as I buttoned my jeans. My heart skipped a beat and I returned the look. When we were both fully clothed again, we turned back to the fires and walked together.

I waved a hand distractedly behind me, vanishing the last trace of our encounter, the mattress. We emerged into the clearing, surprised to find all of our fellow celebrators dancing around the flames once more. He took my hand and led me toward the small crowd, already starting to move his body in rhythm with the others. I spotted Ron and Hermione, both flushed, dancing nearby. He dropped my hand and joined the encircling crowd. I hesitated a moment before following.

~~**~~**~~ Three Months Later ~~**~~**~~

There was something seriously wrong with me. I had been nauseous and throwing up for nearly two months strait and I didn't think it was ever going to stop. I was also getting headaches whenever I pushed myself hard, though not nearly as hard as I used to be able to. I was also moody; one minute so happy I felt my heart would burst, the next all I wanted to do was strangle someone. Anyone. I wasn't picky.

My friends were starting to notice it too. Ron and Hermione would watch me carefully whenever they were around. Draco seemed to walk on eggshells any time we were in the same room, although I had to admit that this could have had more to do with what happened at the Beltane Festival than my odd illness. Mrs. Weasley would fuss over my more than usual at each Sunday dinner and everyone else started hanging out with me less and less.

I decided to spend a day in bed, hoping a little extra rest would help. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know they were there. Ron, Hermione and Draco. The only ones that were truly worried about me. Hermione sat on the edge of my bed, reaching out a hand to feel my forehead. I opened my eyes to see her frown before announcing, “He doesn't have a fever.” He held her wand out, pointing it in my direction. “Do you mind?”

I shook my head, unwilling to open my mouth in case I vomited, again, and glad that she had spent most of the last year studying to become a Healer. She cast a quick succession of wordless diagnostic spells and I felt an odd tingling in my abdomen. I looked down, confused by this reaction. She gasped and turned to look at her boyfriend and her friend. “Um, can you give me and Harry a minute?”

Draco nodded, but Ron objected immediately, “DO you know what's wrong with him? What is it, 'Mione? Is it bad?”

Hermione looked back at me, a sad smile on her face. “Harry will be fine. I just want to talk to him about it first.”

“Come on, Ron,” Draco beckoned from the doorway. Ron eyes her worriedly for a moment before turning and following after the blond.

I frowned at Hermione. “What's wrong with me?”

“Did you feel anything when I cast the spells?” she asked me instead.

“Yeah, a sort of tingle right here.” I pointed to a spot low on my stomach, just above my groin. “What;s it mean?”

She took a deep breath, hesitating, and I frowned even more. “You're pregnant.”

My jaw dropped open as I stared at her in disbelief. “But – how?”

She cast another spell over me but this time I felt nothing. “Well, according to that spell you conceived on May 1st.”

I let this information sink in for a moment before whispering, 'The Beltane Festival.”

She nodded. “It **is** a fertility festival. If I had to guess, you're somewhat wild magic combined with the inherent magic of the night. If you had sex with someone, which you obviously did, the result could very well be pregnancy. That's kind of the purpose of the night, after all.” She paused. “So who's the lucky man?”

I closed my eyes. “Why is it always me?”

Hermione chuckled. “You ask 'why me' all the time. Have you eve though to ask 'why not'?”

I glared at her then. After a moment I sighed. “Can you send Draco in?”

Hermione laughed again, shaking her head. “You never did do it the easy way.”

“I know.”

She smiled and kissed my forehead. “At least you won't have to go through this alone. I got pregnant that night too.”

I smiled at her. “Congrats, love.” She waved absentmindedly as she stood and left the room. “Tell Ron for my, will ya?” I called after her.

I sat up in my bed, resting against the headboard. A moment later Draco entered the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching my in concern. “Did she really figure out what's wrong?”

I nodded. From the living room we heard Ron shout, “He's what?” I chuckled, I guess Ron knew now too. Draco looked over at the door for a moment before returning his attention back to me.

“Is it serious?”

“I'm not really sure,” I answered truthfully. I certainly didn't know the answer. How often did men get pregnant? He furrowed his eyebrows. “I have something to tell you. Now, don't freak out.”

The worry in his eyes deepened as I looked into the grey orbs. “I'll try not to.”

“I'm pregnant.”

He gasped. “Beltane?” he whispered. I nodded, pleased that I didn't have to explain it to him. We looked at each other for a long moment. Eventually he spoke again, “What do you want...?”

The truth was working well for me, so I kept running with it. “All I want is to be a little less lost. And I think I finally know how to get there.” I watched him for a moment before reaching a hand out to touch his face. “I can't stop thinking about you.”

He inhaled sharply. “Why do you not turn away from me? You must. I will be the death of you, I swear it. Run while you can.” His tone was sad as he stared at him. His words told me to not care but his eyes said the opposite. They asked me to say it was true, that I wanted him more than anything, that I wanted us to be a family.

“I can't.” I took his hand and placed it on the spot where I now knew our child grew. “ **We** can't.”

He looked at our hands for a moment before his eyes met mine again. Slowly he smiled. “I love you,” he whispered. My heart skipped a beat and I wondered if that would be healthy for the baby. Our baby. “I have for a long time. I thought Beltane was my one chance at a dream.”

I realized in that moment that falling in love was a lot like falling asleep. It happens very, very slowly and then all at once. I had been teetering on the edge for months, if not years, and in that instant I fell. “I love you too.”

He leaned into me, eye never leaving mine, and our lips met in a heated kiss. His hand stroked my abdomen lightly and I smiled against his lips. I poured my soul into the kiss, hoping he understood all that I couldn’t say. I laced my fingers in his hair and finally let my eyes slide closed.

I knew then that we would be alright. He and I were tied together by something bigger than both of us. A new life growing inside me, half him, half me, completely perfect.


End file.
